Bodies such as sinkers or floats often need to be attached to fishing lines or lures, to regulate the buoyancy of the fishing line or lure. When fishing, it may be required to change or re-install a sinker, and this should preferably be done without having to re-tie the fishing line to a fishing hook.
The term “lure” is to be interpreted broadly, so as to include artificial lures (e.g. soft plastic lures) and also real or non-artificial bait. The term “interference fit” is to be interpreted broadly, so as to include sliding engagement, frictional engagement, screw-threaded engagement, and the like.